Best Gift Ever (M)
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: Best Gift Ever versi rated M/ sudah berijin/ plus sekuel/ Best Gift Ever original milik Malfoy ya, bukan punya saya


**Best Gift Ever**

**Naruto punya saya, tapi bohong :P**

**Naruto punya om Masashi **

**Original Best Gift Ever belong to Malfoy1409**

**Sudah berijin**

**SasuHina**

**Standar warning**

**EYD?**

**Happy reading**

-o0o-

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju sebuah kawasan yang terbilang cukup megah. Ia berjalan dengan aura dingin yang perlahan menghangat ketika semakin dekat dengan sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_" ujarnya dengan nada datar

"_Okaeri_" Seoarang gadis berambut indigo panjang meyambutnya kepulangannya dengan senyum canggung yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan jika Sasuke-_san_ ingin mandi dulu" Ujarnya

"Hn" setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian. Gadis itu menunduk dan tak memperlihatkan wajahnya.

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah mandi Sasuke berjalan ke meja makan. Seperti biasanya, Hinata telah menyiapkan berbagai makanan yang bisa dibilang sangat enak. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, tak ada interaksi apalagi candaan. Suasana dingin mencengkam Hinata untuk tak berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih" Sasuke meletakan sendoknya. Ia selalu mengucapkan kata itu untuk semua kewajiban yang telah Hinata lakukan.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-_san_"

"Hinata" Panggilnya, membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke

"Y-ya?"

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamarku" Sasuke berujar singkat dengan wajah datarnya. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata, hanya memeluknya dalam tidurnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku tidak masalah" Ujarnya dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari meja makan menuju kamarnya.

"Bukannya be-begitu, hanya saja—" Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja Sasuke sudah menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah" Dan Sasuke benar-benar pergi ke kamarnya sementara Hinata menundukan kepalanya

Mereka menikah enam bulan yang lalu. ya, tepat enam bulan yang lalu. Awalnya, kamar mereka satu untuk berdua. Namun, pada malam itu Hinata memasang wajah takut bukan canggung. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menderita. Ia lalu memindahkan barang-barang Hinata ke kamar lain yang sekarang menjadi kamar Hinata.

-o-

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang berada di bawah pohon. Mereka beristirahat setelah latihan. Sasuke memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Hinata untuknya. Sementara Naruto memakan bekal yang dibuatkan Sakura untuknya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya sahabatnya yang berambut pirang. Ia heran, hari ini Sasuke terlihat lebih suntuk dari biasanya.

"Hn"

"Dasar _Teme_!" Naruto berteriak. Ia geram melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu saja mengabaikannya.

"Berisik!" Sasuke merasa acara makannya terganggu karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Naruto.

"Nanti temani aku ke kedai ramen ya?"

"Tidak bisa" Jawab Sasuke sambil membereskan bekalnya, ia sudah selesai makan.

"Kenapa? Ah kau ini"

"Aku ingin pulang cepat" ia tiba-tiba menjadi merindukan sosok ibunya setelah menyantap bekal yang dibuatkan Hinata. Ia ingin pulang dan melihat Hinata.

"Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Hinata-_chan_ ya?" Naruto bermaksud menggoda Sasuke

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, hilangkan nada panggilan seperti itu ketika menyebut nama Hinata" Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam. Ia merasa sesuatu dalam dadanya tidak berfungsi dengan benar.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto

"Pencemburu!" guman Naruto ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju rumah kediamannya bersama Hinata. Ia ingin segera menemui Hinata, melihat wajah manisnya.

Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha, ia sudah menggumamkan '_Tadaima' _tapi tak ada sahutan. Dimana Hinata? Kakinya terus menyusuri kompleks Uchiha. Akhirnya, ia menemukan Hinata di taman belakang Uchiha. Sepertinya Hinata sedang berkebun.

"_Tadaima_" Ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke ada di belakangnya "_Okaeri_, _Sasuke-san_"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menubrukan dirinya ke Hinata. Dipelukanya gadis mungil itu "E-Eh?"

"Biarkan. Sebentar saja" Ujar Sasuke. Ia menghirup aroma lavender yang tercium di penciumannya. Ia merasa tenang dan kembali merasa ia kembali ke rumahnya. Ia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang merasa memiliki kasih sayang orang disekitarnya. Hinata dengan ragu membalas memeluk Sasuke. Seolah dia juga mengerti kegundahan yang Sasuke rasakan.

-o-

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di taman belakang Uchiha. Hinata dan Sasuke kembali canggung, khususnya untuk Hinata. Saat makan malam tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Sasuke selesai dan mendahului Hinata menuju kamarnya.

Dan pagi ini datang seperti biasanya. Hinata yang telah terbangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Para maid hanya diperbolehkan membereskan rumah, sementara hal yang menjadi kewajiban Hinata tetap dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-_san_?" Hinata heran Sasuke bangun sepagi ini. Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku belum menyiapkan air. Kau makan dulu tidak apa-apa?" Hinata belum sempat menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke mandi, biasanya Sasuke tidak bangun sepagi ini.

"Hn"

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_.." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata yang hendak pergi menyiapkan air sementara Sasuke sarapan

"Disini saja. Temani aku makan!" Ujar Sasuke

"Ta-Tapi airnya—" Hinata berkata terbata. Ia belum menyiapkan air sementara Sasuke menahannya disini.

"Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri" Dan Hinata memutuskan menemani Sasuke sarapan

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata sedang membereskan kamarnya sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang membuat Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku akan ada misi selama dua minggu"

"Aku akan siapkan keperluan Sasuke-_san_" Hinata tersenyum kali ini bukan senyum canggung seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Sasuke tulus dan Hinata kembali membereskan kamarnya.

"Hinata" Panggil Sasuke. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Y-Ya?"

"Apakah mungkin kau akan merindukanku?" terdengar sedikit permohonan disana. Entah apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya bertanya hal seperti itu dengan tiba-tiba kepada Hinata

Hinata sedikit kaget sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu "A-Aku—"

Sasuke memotongnya "Lupakan pertanyaan bodohku. Kau siapkan saja keperluanku, aku pergi dulu"

Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya? Sasuke hanya takut jawaban yang diberikan Hinata tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Ia takut sakit dan jika Hinata memberikan jawaban yang Sasuke inginkan, Sasuke takut Hinata hanya berbohong untuknya.

-o-

.

.

.

Sasuke hendak menuju kantor Hokage sebelum sahabat pirangnya ini menghadangnya dan meneriaki namanya.

"Yo, _Teme_!"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia masih terus berjalan dan membiarkan si pirang berada disampingnya.

"Traktir aku!" Naruto berkata dengan nada merengek yang membuat Sasuke risih. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata lebih memilih pria pirang ini dibandingkan dirinya?

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, _Teme_! Hari ini kau ulang tahun" Bahkan Sasuke belum menjawab dan si pirang ini sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

"Hn"

"Dapat kado apa dari Hinata-_chan_?" Sasuke dengan senang hati memberikan deathglare gratis kearah Naruto, lagi-lagi ia menyebutkan nama istrinya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Hehe"

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata yang hendak membeli beberapa sayuran dan bahan makanan berhasil mencuri dengar percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi.

"Sasuke-_san_ ulang tahun?" gumamnya. Ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya.

-o-

.

.

"_Tadaima_" Ucap Sasuke ketika memasuki kediamannya. Ini adalah sebuah rutinitas untuknya

"_Okaeri_" sambut Hinata

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau—" ini juga merupakan kewajiban Hinata, meskipun ini masih sore.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini"

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_" kali ini Hinata yang menubrukan dirinya kearah Sasuke. Hinata merasa lega dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Dengan kata-kata tadi bisa menyudahi semua aura dingin yang ada di rumah tangga mereka yang berawal dari perjodohan. Tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata, perjodohan ini diminta langsung oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai harus memohon agar Hokage mau menjodohkannya dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya akan mengatakan 'iya' untuk segala hal yang diucapkan ayahnya. Namun, lama kelamaan Hinata mulai terbiasa dan sedikit demi sedikit menumbuhkan rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun" Ujar Hinata

"Kau tau?" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hinata agar dapt melihat wajah manis istrinya tersebut.

"I-ini" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil dari saku bajunya. Ia tadi membeli sebuah arloji baru untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Hinata" Sasuke memeluk Hinata lagi. Ini hal yang belum sempat Sasuke bayangkan. Ini terlalu mustahil rasanya

"A-Aku sudah membuat kue. Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ mau coba?" sekarag suffix yang digunakan pun berbeda. Sasuke senang sekali. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ya, sangat tipis.

"Ayo" Ia mengikuti Hinata menuju meja makan. Disana terdapat kue yang sudah dibuat oleh Hinata dan ada lilin disana. Sasuke meniupnya dan mengucapkan permintaan dalam hati. Hal seperti ini sudah lama ditinggalkan olehnya. Namun, sekarang ia kembali melakukannya.

"E-Enak?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut. Ia takut kue tomat itu tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Hinata dengan lebih erat.

"Kau meminta apa tadi Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata penasaran dengan permintaan Sasuke sebelum meniup lilin tadi. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke hanya menyeringai nakal.

"Aku ingin klan ku kembali" Ujar Sasuke singkat. Hinata yang masih blum mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tau kan bagaimana caranya?" Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar

"E-Eh?" Sepertinya Hinata baru sadar satu hal.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya yang sepertinya akan menjadi kamar mereka.

-o-

Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya yang tak begitu jauh dari dapur. Membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Sa-Sasu.." Sasuke menurunkan Hinata dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya

"Hn" Bibir merah Hinata segera saja dieksploitasi Sasuke dengan ganasnya. Hinata tampak memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menikmati setiap gerakan bibir Sasuke pada bibirnya. Hinata merasa nikmat tapi juga malu.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir Hinata. Membiarkan istrinya itu bernafas dengan seharusnya.

"Kau cantik" Hinata memerah dan Sasuke bergairah. Dilumatnya lagi bibir Hinata dengan ganas dan dalam. Tangan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menjelajahi setiap lekukan sempurna tubuh Hinata. Membuat Hinata lama-lama kelamaan menjadi panas.

"Enggh" Erangan meluncur indah melewati bibir seksi Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam. Kini, leher Hinata lah yang menjadi daratan bibir Sasuke. Dikecup, jilat dan dihisapnya leher jenjang Hinata. Sesekali Sasuke menggigitnya pelan dan mesra, menimbukan desahan erotis dari bibir Hinata.

"Ahh.."

Hinata merasa lemas. Belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan pakaian Hinata.

Sasuke menatap kagum pada pahatan sempurna tubuh Hinata. "Jangan lihat aku se-seperti itu" Hinata enggan menatap kearah Sasuke karena terlalu malu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memelukanya dengan erat diatas ranjang mereka "Apa benar, aku boleh melakukannya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kepala yang tenggelam dalam leher jenjang Hinata.

Hinata yang malu hanya dapat mengangguk karena ia juga ingin melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata sadar Sasuke sudah cukup sabar menunda malam pertama mereka yang harusnya terjadi berbulan-bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Ujar Sasuke dan Hinata percaya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Diciumnya kembali setiap inchi tubuh Hinata. Mulai dari bibir, leher dan dadanya yang sangat sempurna.

"Ahhh ngghaaaah Sasuuu" Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri saat Sasuke melumat puncak dadanya. Ini terlalu nikmat batin Hinata.

Ciuman Sasuke turun kebawah dengan kedua tangan yang meremas-remas dada istrinya. Hinata masih terus mendesah keenakan saat Sasuke melakukan aksinya.

"Sasuuu ah"

"Kau sudah basah, Hime" Kini kepala Sasuke sejajar dengan kepala Hinata. Hinata memerah masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, buka matamu" Sasuke berujar lembut dan Hinata membuka matanya.

"Apa aku boleh melanjutkannya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi sekaligus bermaksud menggoda Hinata, isrinya menggangguk dan Sasuke justru memeluknya, bukan melanjutkan aksinya.

"Apa ini mimpi? Aku tak mau bangun" Sasuke bergumam di sela-sela pelukannya. Hinata membalas pelukan itu.

"Sasu.."

"Ini benar-benar tak penah aku pikirkan. Terima kasih" Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lembut, mesra dan dalam dengan diselubungi kepossesifan yang tak terbendung lagi adanya.

"Kalau sakit, kau harus bilang padaku" dan Hinata menggangguk.

Sasuke memposisikan penisnya yang sudah tegak di depan vagina Hinata. Diolesinya pelhan-lahan dengan cairan yang ada di vagina Hinata. Ia dorong sedikit demi sedikit. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke mengeram nikmat.

"Sa-sakit" cicitan HInataterdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium kening Hinata.

"Kau bisa mencakar punggungku atau menggigit bahuku" Hinata menggeleng

"Atau kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku" Hinata justru memeluk Sasuke erat sekali. Kepa Hinata ia tenggelamkan dileher Sasuke degan bibir yang menyentuh permukaan leher Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke makin bergairah.

"La-Lanjutkan saja Sa-Sasuke-kun"

Di dorongnya lagi dengan perlahan, hingga Sasukemenemukan sebuah penghalang yang membuatnya menyeringai karena yakin kalau dirinya lah yang pertama untuk Hinata.

"Ini akan sakit, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku" dn disentakannya dengan cukup keras. Hinata menjerit pelan. Namun, Sasuke tau rasa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini sangatlah sakit.

"Maaf, Hinata" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium setiap inchi wajah Hinata. Mensyukuri karena ia memiliki malaikat seperti ini dihidupnya yang sangat kurang dari cahaya.

Sasuke menggerakan perlahan sembari memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata. Raut wajah Hinata masih meunjukan kesakitan yang kelamaan tergantikan dengan aura gairah yang ada disana.

Sasuke mengeram nikmat. Hinata mendesah hebat. Suasana kamar begitu panas dengan permainan mereka berdua.

"AHH Sasukeeeeeh aaah" Tubuh Hinata beguncang karena tekanan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasu aaah Sasukeeeeh ah"

Hinata hampir mencapai puncaknya dengan Sasuke yang juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"AAAH Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh"

Hinata sampai dan Sasuke menyusulnya dalam geraman nikmat yan tiada tara "Hinataaah"

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sasuke dan Hinata masih betah pada posisinya yang saling berpelukan

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_" panggil Hinata pelan. Ia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke sudah tidur atau belum

"Hm?" Sasuke merespon dengan gumaman kecil

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata

"Nggg.." Sepertinya Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia ragu

"Ada apa?" ah! Sasuke peka ternyata

"A-Aku minta maaf karena selama ini—"

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata "Sudahlah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur kecuali jika kau ingin kita mengula—" ia sekarang mempunyai hobi baru selain memotong kata-kata Hinata. Ia juga sekarang hobi menggoda Hinata

"A-Aku akan tidur" Hinata salah tingkah dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata "Mimpi indah. Kau kado terindahku saat ini dan selamanya"

Berapa lama tak ada respon dari Hinata. Sasuke mengelus perut rata Hinata dan menggumamkan _'Cepatlah lahir' _

Ckckck Bahkan Hinata belum dinyatakan hamil tapi pemuda ini sudah sangat yakin. Ya, semoga saja.

Dan sepertinya ia akan terlambat datang misi besok pagi. Ya, biarkan saja.

-o-

.

.

.

Waktu mununjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Hinata membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Sasuke disampingnya. Hinata merasa dahinya menghangat, ia memerah. _'Apa Sasuke-kun mencium keningku?'_

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi di kamar itu. Tak selang berapa lama Sasuke keluar dengan balutan handuk dipinggangnya. Hinata merona dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Pagi" Sapa Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri Hinata

"Pa-Pagi" Sasuke mengecup kening kemudian bibir Hinata dengan mesra.

"Maaf"

"Hm?"

"Karena aku bangun terlambat" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena penyebabnya adalah aku" Hinata menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke terkekeh.

Hinata hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan lilitan selimut di tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa sakit di daerah di bawah sana. Ia menghentikan usahanya untuk bangkit. Sasuke menyadarinya. Digendongnya tubuh Hinata menuju kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" Hinata malu, ia belum terbiasa seperti ini.

"Kalau saja tidak ada misi ini aku pasti akan memakanmu lagi" seringai Sasuke makin melebar saat Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"A-Aku bisa mandi sendiri" Ujar Hinata saat Sasuke sudah mendudukannya dipinggir bathub di kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin memandikanmu" Sasuke menyeringai lagi "Atau kau memang ingin aku—"

"Tidak!" Hinata setengah berteriak, Sasuke terkekeh dan mencium bibir Hinata.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan ya?" Sasuke mengerling nakal.

-o-

TBC

Haloooooooooooooo

Saya bangkit dari kubur dan membuat lemon untuk cerita ini.

Sebelumnya saya sudah meminta izin dari Malfoy1409 untuk membuat lemon dan sekuel cerita ini. Rencananya ini akan twooshoot.

Ternyata Malfoy1409 adalah orang yang menyenangkan hihihi :D, meskipun dia tak akan membaca cerita ini, karena dengan berat hati dia mengatakan tidak membaca fict Rate M yang mengandung lemon (dia membaca rate M untuk Gore dan tema berat saja)

Saya hargai dan intinya terima kasih padanya yang telah mengijinkan saya membuat cerita ini dengan versi saya :D

RnR minna-san :D


End file.
